Behind the Host Club
by KageNoNeko
Summary: A bunch of poems about what none of the guests of Host Club even know about. Never was there so much depth among a group of friends. Spoilers up chapter 81 of the manga.
1. 76: Her Actions

**A/N: I've decided to do a series of Ouran poems and I will update when I feel like it. They may or may not contain spoilers for the most recent chapter. This particular one will make sense if you have read chapter 75 and 76. **

* * *

Her Actions

She has yet to realize

That taking him

From HER

Has all the potential

To end up

Shaming the Suoh name

Even further

Than what Yuzuru did.

All because of her actions

And she has yet to realize it.


	2. 69: To Say or Not to Say

**AN: This particular poem should not be read if you haven't read chapter 69.**

* * *

To Say Or Not To Say

It happened

When I was with Kanoyo-hime

That I realized IT.

Now that I realized IT,

A new me has been born

And I want to tell her,

But I don't how

In all of my exuberant character

To tell her.

Oh glorious world,

How should I tell her?

Riding to school on a Segway,

I try to think of ways

To tell her,

But when I see her,

I fail exuberantly

And I fumble with my words

Ungracefully.

Then later that day,

I made a fool of myself

And realized

(Maybe)

I am not meant

To say IT to her.


	3. 58: Girl Meets Guy

**AN: I spent a little more time on this poem. Rewrote it once to be more flowing, but that didn't turned out to be the is in third person.  
**

Girl Meets Guy

Girl meets guy,

A handsome, drop gorgeous guy,

Only to be mistaken as a boy

By said guy.

He only realized her true gender

When he sees her ID,

But it was already too late

And girl didn't mind whole school

Not realizing she was a she.

So thus said girl

Dressed in the male's uniform

To the displeasure

Of the said guy.

Girl and guy had adventures

With their friends

And along the way,

Said guy began

To understand

Said girl's independent nature

And it only took

A thunderstorm and a visit

To her house.

And during all the time they spent,

He learned

That she probably didn't

Have a clue about

Why a boy would ask

"Would you go out with me?"

And she learned

That his family situation

Was not all that perfect

As one would think.

However,

As time went by,

Everyone began to realize,

Except for girl and guy,

That girl has feelings for guy

And guy has feelings for girl.

Girl was dense,

Guy was an idiot

And so none

Said a thing

About the potential between those two.

-----

When guy got sick,

She visited him

With all their friends

And before she left,

She entered his room

To be pulled down

By her wrist

To be kissed by him

On the forehead

In a fever induced haze

In front of his father.

She brushed it off

And expanded her personal space

When around him,

But when she is drawn into

One of his plans,

She forgets the bubble she wanted

Around her

When he was near.

Then when his class went on a trip,

She worried about him

Only to be surprised

By him standing

Outside her apartment building.

She invited him in

And she,

After giving him some gruel,

Allowed herself to admit

Her fault

Of not being able to help her friends

With their problems

And that her book smarts

Was not helping her

With these problems.

He reached out to her

Only to have the gruel

To spill on his shirt,

Causing her and him

To learn more about the other

As she helps him

Clean himself of the gruel.

Then when he left for the night,

He kissed her again

On the forehead

Causing her to blush as he turned away

To leave.

Then the next day

She began to avoid him

And then had cold like symptoms

That could not be explained away

When he appeared

And a lack of appetite.

Then she was given

A magazine

That she read

And took that test

That was in it

While thinking about him,

Spending the wee hours after midnight

Doing it,

She caused herself to get a cold.

Going away from school, next day,

To find Mei,

She doubted the test's answer,

But Mei was no help.

As she walked, dressed as a guy,

She realized her experiences were limited

In these sorts of matters

And went to look for another book,

Only to pick up a shojo manga

To find that she and him

(To her horror)

Are like that couple

In that shojo manga.

When the lawyer found her

And he came,

The lawyer criticizes her

And he tries

To stand up for her,

But she collapses

And

Remembers all the times

That he had helped her.

When she awoke,

He blabbered,

But she cut him off

And began to thank him

Realizing he was special

To her.


	4. 76: Suporting Our Friends

**AN: For this poem, it spoils the chapter 76 and 75. I will try to write other poems that are about early chapters later, but for now it is later chapters that will be spotlighted. I hope I was able to get the tone right for being from Honey's point of view. If not, tell me in a review.**

Supporting Our Friends

Back at our old school,  
So much drama  
Is going on,  
Right, Takashi?

Tama-chan can't leave his house  
And he quit the club  
Because of _her_.

Then Haru-chan yelled  
At Tama-chan  
And she refused us  
To stay with her  
Even though there was a storm coming.

Takashi, I want to support them,  
But what can we do?

We, old boys,  
Have hardly anytime on our hands  
And Kyo-chan and Kao-chan  
Are investigating that lawyer's  
Doings with _her_.

What can we do  
Except for stand beside their decisions  
And support our friends?


	5. 1: Like Walking Backwards and Talking

**AN: This particular poem only spoils you if you haven't even read Ouran, but then why are you even here. By the way, I don't own Ouran.

* * *

**

Like Walking Backwards and Talking at the Same Time

There are somethings

That everyone can assume

About her.

For one,

Everyone can assume

She is a bookworm

Since she is the scholarship student.

Everyone can assume

That she is a boy

When she really isn't

Because when they first saw her,

Her clothes screamed boy

To everyone around her.

Above all those assumptions,

There is one assumption

That only the Host Club

Can make

And that is

She can't multi-task

When she focused on one thing

Like walking backwards

And talking

At the same time.

It was what gave her

The debt that she now has.


	6. 2: Of All You Can Call Him

**AN: In celebration of me having received, not one, but two volumes of Ouran, here's another poem about an early chapter in the manga. I also had a better title for this when the ideal for this poem came to me. This is from the twins point of view. Next poem should be about the most recent manga chapter.**

**Of All That You Can Call Him**

Tono, he wanted this party and

Ordered Kyoya to order

The otoro for our toy,

But our toy

Never did get any

Because she ran off

And

She got wrapped up

In tono's plan

To get two second years

Together.

The plan of tono's

Worked like a charm.

We had helped him make a tree

Out of lights

That was turned on

When the couple he got together

Met outside.

Then there was the moment

That all our clients

Couldn't wait for:

A kiss from the king.

Kyoya had mentioned

That it would be nice

If something interesting

Were to happen

And we did that

By making our toy

With her injured foot

Be the one to kiss

The lucky girl

Chosen to receive it.

As Haruhi got up,

Honey-senpai mentioned

That this may be

Her first kiss

Getting tono

All concern that her first kiss

Would be with a girl.

He rushed over to stop it,

But tripped and made sure

It was her first kiss.

No matter what you call our tono,

You can call him a kissing fiend.

Of all you can call him,

You can call him a kissing-a-holic

That will never stop interfering

With any kiss

Because he wants to be the kisser.

That's tono for you.


	7. 77: Frozen Revenge and Consequences

**AN: As promised, a poem about the latest chapter. If you see ---, then the following lines will be from a different character's point of view. Also, I was wondering if maybe I should do a set of poems for the anime as well.**

**Frozen Revenge and Consequences**

I am so excited for this day

For it has finally came

After eighteen years.

My son and Anne-Sophie

Will finally be out from underneath Mother

And we will finally be able to live together

Like the family we should be.

* * *

Grandmother is being forced to retire

By the company's board?!

* * *

My family's involved

With hiding drug research

For lupus

And that's why my dad

Had said what he said this morning,

But why didn't I notice this before?

* * *

He's going to destroy

Tamaki-senpai's dream

Of being with his entire family

Sitting under a kotatsu.

Why is his father

Going this far?

Does he not trust senpai

To change his own mother?


	8. 70,5: Like Mother, Like Daughter

**AN: Probably not the best piece of work I've done, but I like it for its imperfections. This spoils the bonus chapter about Haruhi's parents which is between chapters 70 and 71 and you will probably have to get to chapter 70 in order to understand the other parts of this poem. **

**AN 2: I changed a few lines in this poem because I realized something that I didn't realize when I wrote this the first time.**

**Like Mother, Like Daughter**

When she met him,

Fresh out of law school,

She thought he was an idiot.

Her daughter

Years later and after her passing

Would think a young man

Ten months her senior,

Her senpai

At Ouran, her high school,

Was an idiot.

At a dinner with him,

Talk about the issues

Of being a man

In love with other men,

She learned he was bi

And had feelings for her,

But of course she turned

And ran.

Her daughter would run

From her senpai

When he got close to her

Only because she was too dense

To realize she loves him.

When he kissed her on the cheek,

She turned to a Zuka Club Video.

When her daughter was kissed twice

By her senpai

On the forehead,

She turned to reading shojo manga.

Could mother's actions

To the man she married,

So much like

Daughter's actions to her senpai,

Forecast marriage?


	9. 78 To Confess or Not To Confess

**AN: This is probably not the best of these poems. I am also fooling around with alignment. In the chapter title on is 78 which is the chapter number of the manga that is being spoiled here. I will be going back and doing that to all of the poems so people will know.**

To Confess or Not To Confess

Hikaru,

Why did you tell me

To confess

To Tamaki-senpai

In his time

Of family trouble

With his grandmother thrown out?

I don't know...

If I should confess

To him.

I am starting to miss

The simpler times

When we could all be

Whatever we wanted together,

But maybe...

But maybe,

Hikaru, you are right.

Maybe I should confess,

But how?

How should I...?


	10. 71 The Two Men of Her Life

**AN: The chapter that is listed is probably not needed to be read as long as you read the bonus chapter about how Haruhi's parents met. I must admit that the first part is not as good as the last two parts.**

The Two Men of Her Life

She always had an effeminate dad

That after her mom died

Started to cross-dress for a career,

But when she met her senpai,

Things began to change for her.

There was that cold

That only got worst around him

That started things off.

Realizing she had feelings

For her senpai that she didn't notice

Was very similar to her dad,

But other did notice the similarities.

---

Her dad and her senpai

Both thought she was sick

When she blushed

And both wanted to take her

To go to the hospital.

Both of them hug her

In such a way

That's probably suffocating.

Alas, they are both

Over-protecting of her,

But there are differences.

Her senpai acts like an idiot,

But her father makes her angry

For spending too much money,

For following her

To the store with host club in tow

When he only came home for one thing.

---

Oh, these two men in her life

Are so similar,

But aren't

Because she loves one

With her whole heart

And the other is

Just the man that fathered her,

Who cross-dresses for a living.


	11. 70,5 Before They Were Husband and Wife

**AN: I was rereading chapter 70.5 (the special chapter about Haruhi's parents) and finally realized something that I didn't realize when I first read it. Some of this is also guesses about the future. Possible mild spoilers for chapter 78.**

Before They Were Husband and Wife

He met her

While she was on a case

And saw her in court,

Falling in love with her.

Having a feeling

About the girlfriend

Of his convicted senpai,

He walked her home every night

Until one night,

His feeling turned into being right.

Seeing her in that karate pose

Broke his will

And he proposed right then.

Even though they were planning

On becoming husband and wife first,

One exciting night together

Made sure those plans

Blew away in the wind,

But they didn't learn it

Until one morning

When her face was crestfallen

Causing him to ask her why,

But the reply shock him.

They would become husband and wife,

But now they were parents-to-be.

He was a rich man

Of Japan.

She was a rich woman

Of France.

They met in France

While he was in a loveless marriage.

Then they had one night together

That would forever

Impact their futures

For the rest of their lives.

They were now parents-to-be,

But unlike the other couple

Of a part-time worker and lawyer,

The consequences were much more painful.

They did not cause

A big commotion,

But caused

A huge commotion

Just because they were rich.

And just maybe,

Maybe they will

Become husband and wife

At some distant time.


	12. 79 Three Generation of Stubborn Souhs

**AN: It's been awhile since I did one of these poems. This time it is spoilers for chapter 79. Also, this time it's in Haruhi's point of view meaning I want feedback to tell me if I got it right with her point of view.  
**

Three-Generation of Stubborn Suohs

---

Hikaru told me to confess,

but that's impossible

and I don't think

what I will say

to Tamaki-senpai

will have all that big

of an impact.

Nevertheless,

I had that horrible dream

that made me wake up

when dad arrived home.

He asked about Senpai's family

and I answered.

Then he started talking about

how he is starting to look like

his father,

but he doesn't.

Then he talks of child and parent,

and that made me think

about Senpai and his father, the headmaster.

--

We've tried talking to Tamaki-senpai,

but he's refusing us.

(I hope he hasn't lost any more weight.)

Then sometime later

the headmaster called me to his office.

He gave me some documents

(of which I haven't look at)

and talked about the situation now.

That conversation with him then

made me realize

how much he is like Tamaki-senpai.

Stubborn to keep his problems to himself.

Stubborn to show his feelings.

Maybe, the president is stubborn

that she truly wanted to protect headmaster

(Didn't she take over the company all on her own?).

I couldn't help, but laugh

at headmaster for not thinking

of talking to Tamaki-senpai and the president.

Too bad, headmaster is too stubborn

to take action.


	13. 79 Of Dreams and Worries

**AN: You can tell that 79 was good because I have another poem based off of it.**

**Of Dreams and Worries**

Her dream that night

Was of confessing,

But it was totally wrong,

Because her senpai

Acted like a narcissist.

She blamed Hikaru for it,

Telling her

That confessing

Would help Tamaki.

Then her dad talk to her

About families

And his words soaked into her.

When they tried to talk to Tamaki

And he turned them away again,

She was wondering,

No, probably worrying,

That he had lost weight again

And then she wondered

About what she was like

Before the host club.

When Hikaru suggested

To kidnap Tamaki,

She joined in on the plotting

With Kaoru.

After she yelled

At Kyoya-senpai,

Kyoya relented

And called his bodyguard

To find the shortest route

From the Sou's mansion

To the Narita Airport.

They now had a mission

And it was to bring their king

And his mother

Together!


	14. 80: The Great Chase

**AN: Spoilers for chapter 80, one of the best chapters of Ouran. I hope you like the little from everyone's point of view except for Tamaki's. Since we have to wait until July for the next part, I will be going back and doing poems for all of the earlier chapters. Also the title for this one doesn't seem to fit, but it does.  
**

**The Great Chase**

Takashi pulled me up,

And Tama-chan,

You and Haru-chan

Show far more

Than what either of you

Have said.

* * *

Fight with all your might, Tono!

We will be waiting

To hear all about your reunion

With your mother...

...and I gave up on her for you.

* * *

Just like Hikaru said, Tono,

We are all here

And want you

To see your mother

Before she goes back to France.

Tamaki-san,

We couldn't help, but eavesdrop

On your friends' plotting.

The twins and Haruhi-kun

Were plotting so many things

That we wanted to show you

That we can help

To get you to see your mother again.

* * *

Tamaki, I'll wait here

And enjoy the glory later.

I hope you don't

Make a fool of yourself,

But are you going to open yourself up

And confess to her?

* * *

As we are running,

Me and Tamaki-senpai,

I have many thoughts

That are running through my head,

But

I feel as I look up to Tamaki-senpai

And feel the gentle hold he has on my hand

That I should understand something

That's very subtly,

But what?

Should I tell him

That I love him?


	15. 78: What You Have Given UP

**AN: This probably doesn't spoil too much of chapter 79, but I don't think I will have that as the chapter that is majorly spoiled.**

**What You Have Given Up**

Hikaru, you have given up

So much

All for tono.

I could see

After walking back

To our limo

That you have officially lost

To tono,

But there's something else

That lurks on your face

That I can't identify.

I am lost

On how to read your face

That has never been so unreadable,

But I won't ask

Because I think it is something

That's only between you

And Haruhi,

And I respect that.

Hikaru,

You have given up love,

But I wish I could help

Relieve the burden

...at least a little bit.


	16. 68: I Love Her

**AN: This poem came on a whim and should earn some laughs for some parts.**

**I Love Her**

He was the first

To realize

That he loved her

And to realize

That his brother also loved her,

But didn't realize it.

Telling his brother

Was tumultuous

For it led to a fight,

A real fight!

However, in the end,

He took her to a carnival,

Told her those three little words,

And admitted to her

That his brother was more important.

* * *

He only realized it

When his brother told him,

And then he threw a fit,

But was surprised

To find his brother,

His twin,

Gave her up

For him to have a chance.

When his class

Took a trip

To the mountains,

He forbade his Tono

From coming with them

Because he wanted

To be with her

And his brother

Only.

Then he confessed

Saying those three little words

After realizing

That his Tono can't realize his own love

Towards her.

He didn't ask for her decision

And received it later

As a blunt and sudden rejection,

But how she acts

When asked if she likes Tono

Makes him suspicious

That she does like him.

* * *

He had shown her love

Straight from the beginning,

But he called it "Daddy's love,"

When really,

It was the kind of love

That men have,

Traditional,

For women.

It took a girl

Running from family problems

That reminded him

Of his own family problems

That caused him

To force everyone

Into a role

To make a "family" for himself

To realize it

For what it truly was.

Now,

He and Hikaru

Are battling it out

For her love.


	17. 81: All Wet

**AN: Chapter 81 spoilers. I have other poems, but 81 is calling me! Do I need to say more? By the way, I don't own Ouran. Also at the end is a note about the current manga situation. Read it if it is of interest to you.**

**All Wet**

She pushed back

Against him,

But really

She couldn't fool him.

He knew her blush

And knew its meaning

Especially since

It had made an appearance

On her face

When he touched her

With his hand

On her cheek.

His arms trapped her

So that she couldn't pull away

Because he found her weakness.

Soon she gave up trying to hide

That tell-tale red sign

That had sprung up onto her face

And allowed Tamaki

To be her Prince

And help her out of the pond.

Both were dripping wet

And still had school.

In silent agreement,

They snuck into the school

And grabbed their spare uniforms

In the music room.

Once in dry clothes,

They took the time

That was left

To plan

Where to meet up

For their date,

Their first date.

They parted

With blushing faces

To make their way

To their respective classes.

Those two

With feelings open

Between them,

One has to wonder

Beside who's best

Between these two

And who's the one

Of these two

That will wear the pants?

**AN: I don't know how I will be doing these poems any more considering publishers are cracking down on scanlations. I'm seriously thinking about creating a script document with all the scanlations so I can know differences between official and the scanlation. There's still a few sites out there, but I will probably not rely them as much as I use to. The issue with scanlations has gotten me fired up and I'm thinking about starting a blog to talk about this issue.**


	18. 83: The Very Observant Short Loti

**AN: Well, here's my first poem since the manga has ended and based on that last chapter. I can't wait until the bonus comes out and for all of you who have been under a rock, Ouran will have a 60 page one-shot in January.**

**By the way, I still have some poems (I think 3) that are handwritten and I need to type them up.**

**Also, I'm thinking about creating a community that will host all the fanfics that have Haruhi ending up in some sort of bad situation. I would like your input on it if such a community would be good or not. In addition to that, I do have a blog, but I haven't posted much to it. If you want to find it, I will update my website that I have linked on my profile to have it, which I'm doing right now before I upload this to .**

The Very Observant Short Loti

He observes them all

With his silent cousin

By his side

And sees

The obvious

That Haruhi didn't see.

Tamaki and Hikaru

Loved her,

But didn't know it themselves.

Kaoru or Kyoya

Was probably just as clueless

About their feelings

For their raccoon girl.

However,

He never expected

That Kaoru

Was just as clueless

That he thought Kyoya was.

Only a question

Was able to expose the Shadow King

That he acknowledging her.


End file.
